Feather of love
by CosenAngel
Summary: One feater changed her life.Song fic. one shoot. [ItaSaku]


**A/N: okay a one shoot, made by the song Tsubasa from… Tsubasa chronicles –Surprise surpries-  
to be honest I don't know why I did this but it came to my mind so I wrote it. You shuld really download this song… its beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

'_**song text'**_

'_flashback'_

'normal'

**

* * *

Feather Of Love**

_**Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love  
**_

She was sitting under the Sakura trees, holding a feather. The moon light played in the young girl's hair and she smiled remembering when she got the feather.

_Flashback_

_She was sitting under the same tree as she did now, but she cried. She had lost everything worth living for. She was seven and her parents were killed right before her eyes. She saw a shadow, but didn't stop crying._

"_Why are you crying?" a cold but soft voice asked_

"_B-be-cause my m-mom and d-ad were k-killed" she looked up and saw a tall man with red eyes and black hair. She liked those eyes._

"… _My parents also died today, every one in my clan except my foolish little brother" he looked at her. Her hair was soft pink and those eyes, clear jade, would get any one to fall for her. Even a cold blooded killer._

"_Th-they did?" he nodded. He really had to go, soon every ANBU in Konoha would look for him, but he couldn't leave her there._

"_Tell me, what's your name?" he asked._

"_Haruno Sakura" she smiled shyly, "what's yours?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi" he said looking at her. She looked prettier when she didn't cry, he almost smiled at her._

"_Will you be my friend Uchiha-san" she looked at him whit playful eyes._

_He nodded "But call me Itachi, Sakura-san" she giggled._

_**  
I gotta go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love**_

"_I have to go" Itachi said to the girl. She looked really sad and he did something unexpected, he smiled at her. "But I'll give you this" he held up a feather. She looked confused __at it and then at him, before he knew it she smiled at him._

"_Thank you Itachi-kun, but then I have to give you something" she still smiled, he just looked at her. "This one" she said and held out a silver necklace shaped as a heart. He looked at her and then he smiled. He gave her the feather and she gave him the necklace and he got up to go_

"_Wait, Itachi-kun! Will I ever meet you again?"_

"_Maybe" then he disappeared._

_End of flashback_

_**  
Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there  
**_

She smiled at the memory. She still had the feather and every time she looked at it she could see his smile. It was nine years ago since she had met him. Still she dreamed about him, and every time she was down or sad she thought about him and everything felt so much better. He was her light.

_**  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives**__**. Ad we have come through  
**_

She had changed, she had become an ANBU. Sometimes it felt like she never was going to see him again, but her heart told her to believe and so she did. They had made a silent promise that night, to never forget, believe in the future and to never let go.

_**  
In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here  
**_

Sakura had spent every night under that tree, only when she had long missions she wasn't there. Once she had almost frozen to death, but Naruto had found her there and him, Kakashi, and even Sasuke had shouted at her, but she just smiled. She would always be there, so she wouldn't lose him. The others never knew and if she'd told them they wouldn't understand.

_**  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you  
**_

Earlier that day Sakura and the team got a mission, a mission to kill two Akatsuki members who was moving towards Konoha. Sasuke was hoping for Itachi to show up, then he could have his revenge. They all left the hokages building and at midnight they should meet outside the east gate.

They meet and moved towards the forests. Behind her animal-mask she didn't have to hide her smile. There was hope for her to meet Itachi again.

_**  
La**__** La La... Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love  
**_

She had the feather whit her so close to her heart she could. The moon was still beautiful and her team-mates hadn't noticed how hard it was for her to not run towards the middle of the forest just to see if he was there. Her hart would brake if he wasn't. Kakashi held out a hand and they all stopped. They saw two persons with red-clouded, black robes one of them was big and blue. 'Kisame, Itachi-kun's partner' once again she smiled and tried not to jump down in front of him, just to see his eyes.

_**  
I gotta go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love **_

Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there

She didn't want to lose this chance to be close to him. She looked at the person known as Kisame and Kakashi nodded. The signal, he and Naruto would take Kisame while Sakura and Sasuke would try with Itachi. Sakura and Sasuke had only gotten one or two meters closer when Itachi noticed them and the fight was on. Kisame was fighting Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke activated his sharingan and he attacked Itachi with chidori. Sakura just watched, she didn't know what to do. Sasuke was knocked down and Sakura took this opportunity to attack Itachi. One second later she found her self pined to a tree.

_**  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives with your love  
**_

She smiled at him, even though she knew he wouldn't se it. His eyes were cold and she almost lost her self in them. Kakashi threw a kunai at Itachi, which made him let go for only a half second but she had removed her ANBU-mask. Now he saw her smile. She knew he was cold blooded and never smiled any more, still she only wanted to se his smile, no matter what. His hand still on her trough, she whispered; "Itachi-kun, I still remember your smile"

He let her go; he looked at her as she pulled out something he had forgotten years ago. A feather.

"Sakura move!" she herd Sasuke shout as Itachi showed her the silver necklace. She smiled, he hadn't forgotten her.

"And I remember you, blossom" he whispered. He pulled her close and jumped away as Sasuke came running whit the chidori. They landed in the middle of the camp, and there Itachi kissed her and she loved it.

_**  
Willing to go to the place  
Where you never need to cry  
I'll take you there **_

Willing to find an answer  
In all the winding road we have come through

She smiled at him. "I'll follow you anywhere" for the first time in nine years Uchiha Itachi smiled.

"Kisame lets go! I've found what I was looking for, the girl I gave my most precious thing" he said

"A feather" she whispered and kissed him again. "I've waited under that tree for years, only to se you again" she looked at him and he just nodded.

"I knew you would" he said. Kisame had moved and was now waiting for Itachi to move.

"Let's go Sakura" Itachi said as they started to walk away. Sakura dropped her mask and she ignored her _'ex-team mates'_ shouting.

_**  
In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here  
**_

"I love you Sakura, you were my light in the darkest times" Itachi said kissing her.

"And you were mine. I love you" she smiled.

_**  
Time goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The fut**__**ure still shines, close to youThe future still shines, close to you  
**_

This was her life now, and she couldn't be happier. She had dreams about a future, a future with Itachi.

She smiled at the feather in her hand "thank you" she whispered.

**A****/N: not my best… and as I said before, don't now why I made this. I'm so sorry for making Itachi so OOC.**

**I would like reviews!**

**Su – tha pink bunny**


End file.
